El amor es saber y callar a pesar del dolor inconmensurable
by Anie Sullie Wallace
Summary: Hinata estaba consciente de que el amor que les profesaba a ambos era distinto, pero sabía que siempre sería la prioridad en la vida de Naruto


Hinata sabe. Ella lo sabe y está consciente de que el amor inconmensurable que Naruto le prodiga todos los días, y no se compara en lo minimo a aquel que profesa hacia aquel que se robaba sus lágrimas y suspiros antes de que su matrimonio se consolidara.

Lo siente, cada vez que se despide de ella, para marcharse a alguna misión en el extranjero, alegando que solo se marcha para darle apoyo logístico a Sasuke

—Adiós cariño. — Suele decirle. Mientras la besa suavemente en los labios, y la agarra sutilmente por la cintura, pero con una desesperación absoluta por marcharse de inmediato —Nos vemos pronto niños — Promete vaciamente mientras le da un besito a Himawari en la cabeza y un acaricia los rubios cabellos de Boruto, quien se ve reticente a dejarse hacer.

—Quiero ir con tío Sasuke — Suele decir. Y Naruto se niega diplomáticamente, mientras le pide que se haga más fuerte. Mientras Hinata siente su corazón encogerse, porque parece que le arrebata no solo al amor de su vida, sino también a su hijo, sin siquiera intentarlo

Y es que es Sasuke, ese hombre tan banal y simplista. Aquel que lo destruía todo a su paso, aquel que parecía consumido por su venganza, y a quien el amor de su esposa y de su hija no le bastaba en lo absoluto, porque que ahora parecía querer llevarse aquello por lo que tanto luchara en el pasado y que creía ya suyo de alguna manera.

Hinata solo podía sonreír, amargamente, mientras lo miraba saltar de techo en techo y alejarse a la distancia. Y mientras escuchaba a su hijo exclamar lo genial que era su tío Sasuke, a la par que Himawari soñaba con crecer y entrenar con ambos si se daba la oportunidad.

Porque, a veces, solo por instantes, Hinata sentía que lo estaba perdiendo todo.

Y durante la noche, dos o tres días más tarde, Naruto llegaba, deslizándose furtivamente por la ventana de la habitación. Su olor era distinto, a tierra, sudor y sangre y ese inconfundible olor que le pertenecía solo a él. Ahora maculado por el hedor del Uchiha. Y mientras Hinata sentía que su sangre ebullía y quería alejar a su esposo de su lecho, confrontarlo finalmente y mandarlo al diablo, solo podía levantarse. Abrazarlo y decirle suavemente, y en tono suave

—Bievenido a casa, cariño — Besándolo apasionadamente y cediendo ante la petición de Naruto de tener sexo esa noche.

—Te amo Hinata, te extrañé tanto — Le susurraba entre besos y caricias, poseyéndola con la misma energía de antaño.

—Te amo también — Le mentía de vuelta, porque Hinata sabía que todo aquel acto no era sincero. Porque ya estaba _él_ de por medio. Siempre, siempre.

Pero por alguna razón, no le podía guardar rencor a Sasuke, después de todo, el nunca podría tenerle, como ella lo hacia. Hinata Hyuuga de Uzumaki, ese era su inquebrantable titulo

Porque sería demasiado pedirle que ese pedacito intocable del corazón de Naruto, también le perteneciese. Porque bien o mal, Sasuke Uchiha había ganado de maneras poco ortodoxas, pero efectivas. Y ahora gozaba de el por instantes, tan breves como significativos. Podía tenerlo siempre bajo un manto de ilegalidad y furtividad, pero Hinata se consolaba con el hecho de que jamás se compararían a una vida a su lado, como ella la gozaba, al ser su esposa

 _Yo te entiendo Sasuke Uchiha_ , quería susurrarle, cada vez que los visitaba, y se quedaba cinco minutos, solo para preguntar cómo estaban los niños, y ganarse la admiración de su hijo mayor. Pero ella prefería callar, porque de alguna forma Naruto, encontraba sutilmente la manera de amarlos a los dos, pero siempre y por las circunstancias, , la preferiría a ella sin vacilaciones, porque ella lo aceptaría en silencio obediente, y al final de sus vidas, quizás le confesaría que amaba a Sasuke, más de lo que a ella, y Hinata entendía muy dentro de sí misma, en una parte que no consideraba egoísta, que ella no lo era para él, y aun así trató de ser siempre feliz a su lado

Los ve despedirse, cuando sueltan ese abrazo furtivo. Sasuke se aleja sin mirar atrás y Hinata se siente aliviada, porque Naruto siempre regresa a su lado, para hoy y para siempre.

Comprendía sin embargo, el dolor de Sasuke, le apenaba mirar esos irises sin fondo que se fijaban subrepticiamente en su esposo, y se permeaban sobre su piel esos sentimientos sin voz, ya que ellos no encontrarían su cauce, no al menos mientras Hinata siguiera siendo reconocida como la esposa amada, la señora del Hokage y a los ojos del mundo, el amor de la vida de Naruto, aunque ella estaba consciente de que quien verdaderamente ostentaba ese título, sería Sasuke.


End file.
